Sanitatem
by ceciliavblack
Summary: Sixth Year Hermione Granger falls asleep in the Gryffindor Girls' dormitory but when she wakes up, she finds herself in the dungeons of an unfamiliar manor. Upon catechising, realisation dawns upon her that she has been sent back in time where she meets the disarmingly handsome Tom Riddle. What will the universe decide for Hermione? Will she change the course of history? Tomione.


Hermione woke up to the sound of blood-curdling screams coming from somewhere nearby. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in an entirely unfamiliar place. It looked like the dungeons of an ancient, regal manor that either belonged to a prestigious Pureblood family or a very rich Muggle family. She'd no idea how she got here. She had been sleeping in the Gryffindor Girls' dormitory the night before and it had been harsh winters there, yet she scarcely felt cold in these dungeons. Hermione was incredibly confused.

The person whose scream had aroused her in the first place screamed again and Hermione felt her heart race accelerate as she felt her hair rising on the back of her neck and bumps on her skin. She shrank back a little, sure that she was white as a sheet. She could hear voices, one feminine and one masculine coming from nearby but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She was afraid and why wouldn't she be? She had woken up an entirely alien place with no information on how she got here. Anyone else would be panicking, and it took a great deal of effort for Hermione to keep her composure. She would panic later, she decided, first she had to figure out how and when she got here and how to escape.

She tried to get up but found herself unable to do so owing to the chains binding her to the walls. She summoned every bit of magic she had to try to rip them apart but she wasn't powerful enough to do it, so she involuntarily let out a scream. That was a mistake, she immediately realised. There were people out there and she had let her presence be known. Surely they'd harm her.

The sound of the door of her cell opening pulled her out of her musings and the sight of the woman who had entered made her mouth fall open.

There was no mistaking who it was. Wide dark eyes, thick black curls cascading down her shoulders, full lips, pale skin, a strong jaw…

'Bellatrix Lestrange!'

She looked much younger than she'd remembered her to be, probably Hermione's own age, and more put together. She looked almost innocent. She had very obviously taken a potion to make herself look younger; she was vain, though why she'd make herself look like a teenager was beyond Hermione's comprehension. Someone had brought Hermione to the lair of the Death Eaters! But how? Hogwarts was supposed to be safe!

'Who are you?' she heard Bellatrix speak, in a voice that sounded higher pitched and softer than Hermione remembered it to be 'and who brought you here? Surely I would've known if a new prisoner was captured!'

She didn't recognise Hermione? She had, after all, fought against her in the Department of Mysteries last year. She should-

'Oh.' Suddenly realisation dawned upon Hermione. She had read about it in a book in the restricted section of the library! Bellatrix hadn't taken a potion to make herself look like a teenager, she was one!

And right now, she was pointing her bent wand at Hermione as though she was a threat Bellatrix meant to eliminate.

'Who are you, girl? And how did you get here?'

Hermione decided to catechise her in order to confirm her suspicions.

'Listen, I mean no harm. Could you tell me what year it is?'

'Why, it's 1970.' Bellatrix looked as perplexed as Hermione had been feeling mere minutes ago, but now she knew what had happened.

The universe had sent her back in time to fix something. She had read about a few such instances narrated by the time travellers themselves. They had all said that they'd been sent to mend something significant and they'd known, instinctively, what to do. They weren't omniscient but their instinct had always been correct.

And right now, her instinct was telling Hermione to lie to Bellatrix about why she was here. Bellatrix wasn't significant to what she had to do.

'Right, I thought so. I had been mistaken that I'd somehow time travelled but I haven't. Thank God. I don't know why I'm here. I remember being extremely drunk last night-my head's hurting rather badly-and I remember disapparating. Maybe I somehow wound up here. I don't know. I don't remember much from last night.'

Bellatrix looked extremely suspicious but nodded and said, 'What's your name, little girl? Blood status?'

_Little girl? _The nerve! She was barely older than Hermione was and here she was, calling her a little girl despite being of a smaller stature than Hermione! She decided she didn't like Bellatrix at all, not even in 1970.

She couldn't tell Bellatrix she was a Muggle-born and if she told her she was a Pureblood, she would know Hermione was lying, so she decided on half-blood.

'Hermione Granger. Half-blood.'

Bellatrix wrinkled her nose as though she thought Hermione a filthy creature, which was extremely hypocritical of her. Hermione knew that the older Bellatrix was very close to Voldemort, a half-blood himself, and she had figured out that Bellatrix knew he was one. She had been closer to him than anyone else, and Harry had had visions of him doing intimate things to her.

'I can't send you away. You might become a threat if I do. The Dark Lord must be informed of you and he shall decide what to do with you. Come with me. I'll take you to the Dark Lord. He'll be awake by now. He wakes up at dawn.'

Hermione knew she had to go with Bellatrix. That was the right thing to do, and something was telling her that Voldemort was an integral part of this mission the universe had assigned her.

Bellatrix unbound her with a flick of her hand, and although Hermione didn't like her one bit, and something was telling her she would hate her beyond measure soon, she was impressed and envious of the wandless magic she could do at merely 19.

Hermione got up and started walking behind Bellatrix who ascended the stairs, and then walked down the corridor to very regal looking bedchambers. She rapped on the chamber door and waited until they swung open.

'Bellatrix.' Voldemort greeted Bellatrix with a nod, 'who is it you've brought?'

Hermione was stunned to see Voldemort. He wasn't the snakelike man she remembered him to be. He looked human. He had hair and a nose, although his eyes were red but Hermione found them very attractive. He was gorgeous, and Hermione found herself flushing wet between her legs.

She shouldn't want him. He was Voldemort, an evil dark wizard, and he was so much older than her! Yes, she was of age but still. Voldemort sensed the way Hermione was looking at him and narrowed his beautiful eyes at her.

'It's Hermione Granger, my Lord.' Bellatrix spoke. 'She says she drunkenly disapparated in the dungeons last night, although I confess there's something odd about her. Why don't you interrogate her and decide what to do?'

Bellatrix was talking to him in a very seductive, husky purr and Hermione could see it was affecting Voldemort. He seemed to look at Bellatrix with the same desire Hermione knew she was looking at him, and it made Hermione's blood boil!

She didn't know what had happened to her and she knew she wasn't in love with him, not yet at least, but she wanted him more than she had ever wanted anyone, including Ron. She had been crying about Ron mere hours before but now she couldn't care less who he snogged and who he loved. She wanted Voldemort, not that silly little boy.

Perhaps that's why she had been sent back in time! To be with Voldemort and to stop him from being so evil, but the problem was that Voldemort wasn't even paying attention to her. He was busy communicating with that bitch Bellatrix and he looked like he wanted to devour her!

Hermione had never hated anyone more than she hated Bellatrix, not even Lavender or Umbridge. She wanted to kill that disgusting bitch for receiving Voldemort's attentions instead of her. But she would wait. Voldemort would see who out of them both is worthy of him and he'd choose her.

Hermione didn't understand why Voldemort was paying all his attention to Bellatrix even though she was there. Granted Bellatrix Lestrange was more beautiful than Hermione Granger could ever hope to be in her wildest dreams, with her wide brown eyes, pretty small nose, wild black curls, petite stature, full red lips that lacked a cupid bow and were perfect, square shaped face and perfect bone structure, and beautiful pale skin. Hermione's own rather wide nose, bushy brown hair, long, skinny and masculine face, thin lips, taller stature though not much taller than a few inches, and bad bone structure with no defined jawline didn't come close to Bellatrix Lestrange's unparalleled, most radiant and exquisite beauty.

No man or woman would look at Hermione Granger when Bellatrix Lestrange was in the room and Voldemort was no different, but she'd make him fall for her personality which was undoubtedly better than Bellatrix's.

Hermione was too busy in her thoughts to notice that she had been breathing heavily and clenching her fists in anger and Bellatrix and Voldemort were staring at her with curious frown upon their faces.

Hermione was scared and her instincts were telling her to speak with Voldemort alone. She had seen him mentally undress and devour Bellatrix like there was no tomorrow and she wanted him to do it to her. She would make him realise that she could be beautiful too, that Bellatrix might be beautiful but she was a vain, snobby bitch who didn't deserve Voldemort, that she was married and Voldemort deserved better than to be the second fiddle of a married witch.

But before Hermione could speak, Voldemort spoke in a high, clear voice that left no room for argument.

'Bella, leave Miss Granger and me alone. We would like to discuss something. I would call you when need be.'

Hermione's face lit up. Voldemort wanted to speak to her alone and he was sending his whore away! Had he realised, so quickly, that he wanted her? Hermione had expected Bellatrix to be unnerved or angry at being dismissed but she wasn't. She was as confident as ever as she strode out of the chambers, muttering 'My lord.'

'Who are you, exactly, Miss Granger? Do not lie to me, I'll know. I am a Legilimens.'

Hermione was rendered speechless. Why hadn't she thought of that? She was no Occlumens and Voldemort was one of the most powerful Legilimens to ever exist! When Hermione took too long to speak, Voldemort spoke again,

'You desire me.'

'I…'

'You desire me and you want me to love you. You're a filthy Mudblood who has travelled through time and you're best friends with a certain Harry Potter who will destroy me. Thank you, miss Granger. You've been useful. Harry Potter will be dealt with better than the last time. I will not make the mistake I made before. Now, what was it you were thinking about my lover? About my Bella?'

Hermione had never been so scared before. She had ruined things for Harry and Voldemort was being so possessive and romantic about Bellatrix it made her insides ache.

'She's a disgusting bitch, my Lord. She doesn't deserve a man as great and powerful as you. She is married and a disgusting little slut. You deserve more than a whore like her and-'

Before Hermione could complete her sentence, she was sent hurtling to the wall and she shrieked in agony as she felt the back of her head pulsing and bleeding.

'You dare, you disgusting Mudblood bitch, you dare speak like that about my beautiful, Pureblood, delightfully obedient and radiant lover! She is better than you can ever hope to be, you hideous cow. Bellatrix is the most beautiful, delightful, wonderful, and ferocious woman there has ever been and the dust on her feet is superior to your entire existence. You must be mad, thinking that I would even go near your disgusting self when I have Bellatrix. You want me, bitch? Come, I'll give you what you need. Stand up!'

Hermione was trembling where she lay, crying and bleeding and Voldemort looked both angry and pleased. He levitated her and took her out of his chambers. In the parlour of the grand manor, he met Bellatrix and ushered her to the dungeons.

'Bella. Hermione Granger is a filthy Mudblood wench from the future who seeks to destroy me in that timeline, but here she wants me. I'll tell you more about her later. She wants me and she thinks she, that filthy, disgusting, hideous scum is worthy of me. Little does she know that you, my lovely pet, are the only one worthy of me. Come here, Bella.'

Bellatrix stepped closer, looking amused and proud and sneered at Hermione. Voldemort threw Hermione to the ground, eliciting a shriek from her and kissed Bellatrix hard and it made Hermione want to kill herself and Bellatrix but instead she watched, tormented.

'Horse-faced filthy Mudblood cow, you must be insane to think that I would ever want you, and that too above my beautiful queen Bellatrix. Bella, show that hideous thing what happens when you dare speak ill of _my Bella.'_

Bellatrix smirked and stepped towards Hermione, giggling. She gripped Hermione's neck and twisted it hard and Hermione screamed. She was in so much pain and that bitch Bellatrix, whom Voldemort adored instead of Hermione was causing her insufferable pain. Hermione shrieked as Bellatrix ripped her hair apart from her skull and punched her hard in the mouth. Voldemort laughed and said,

'Your delightful viciousness is making me hard, Bella. I would like to fuck you when you're done with this…thing.'

'Yes, my Lord.' Bellatrix said breathlessly as she began to undress Hermione. Hermione didn't mind, maybe that would make Voldemort want her, but Voldemort said instead,

'Leave her clothes on, ma belle. I have no desire to see its ugly body that I have no doubt resembles that of a cow. I don't want to vomit.'

Bellatrix giggled and nodded.

She took out a dagger from her robes and carved 'hideous Mudblood cow' on her arm and then she took out her wand and lit Hermione's face on fire for a while and then put the fire out. Hermione couldn't feel anything but anguish and her screams were echoing around the dungeons.

Bellatrix cast a diffindo on her face and it bled. Hermione had no doubt she was unrecognisable then. Voldemort chuckled and said,

'She looks much better now, the wounds and burns concealing her ugliness.'

'You're right, my Lord' Bellatrix giggled and then she cut Hermione's limbs off, and then her hands. Hermione had no idea how she was still breathing.

'Shall I kill her now, master.'

Voldemort seemed to consider for a moment and then beckoned Bellatrix towards him.

'I would rather fuck you in front of her first.'

And with that Voldemort, pinned Bellatrix to the wall and latched his mouth on her pretty neck. He moaned and said,

'You're covered in that thing's filthy blood, Bella, but no matter.'

Voldemort moved his lips to her mouth and ripped her clothing off. Bellatrix shrieked in delight as Voldemort took her.

'So wet. Killing and torture makes you so wet, Bella. You're so fucking tight.'

Bellatrix came first and then Voldemort immediately followed. Bellatrix had his come dribbling out of her legs when Voldemort breathlessly turned to Hermione and raised his wand at her. The last thing Hermione Granger saw was a flash of green light before everything went black.

Hermione Granger was sent back in time to warn Voldemort of his defeat that shall not come to pass in this timeline.


End file.
